


【卜洋】Shoot Out

by koiok



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koiok/pseuds/koiok





	【卜洋】Shoot Out

地下停车场的灯坏了几天，所以李洋几乎是从黑暗中直接浮现出来的。卜凡打开大灯给他照亮了路，坐在车里看他这么一路走过来。这里没有别人了，李洋却还是走得很好看。他穿的衬衣领口开得很大，外面却罩了件厚实的大衣。卜凡搞不清楚他是冷还是不冷。  
“开车。”李洋坐进车里，利落地关上门，“暖气开大点儿。”  
卜凡把暖气开到最大，李洋又把窗户打开了一条缝。路上李洋跟他一直在说晚上酒会的事儿，说要见很多人，让卜凡打起精神。  
卜凡倒是打起精神来了，可他记得李洋昨晚三点钟还坐着他的车去了别的店里。然后一直没让他来接，也不知道是几点才回去的。  
“你最近是不是睡得不太够啊？”卜凡忍不住问。  
李洋揉了揉眼睛，“怎么，看着很蔫巴？”  
“没。”  
“求生欲很强嘛。”李洋歪着头看他，手指在卜凡的西服领子上不轻不重地弹了一下，“今天收拾得挺人模狗样儿的，不错。”  
卜凡露出不好意思的样子，“这西装还是洋哥挑的。”  
“我怎么不记得啦。”李洋很得意地眯着眼睛端详了一下，“是第一套吧，都好几年前的款了。改天买套新的。”  
“我就给你开个车，不至于的。” 卜凡说。  
到了地方，李洋下了车，没关车门，又把半拉身子探进了车里。  
“你怎么不动哪？”他说，“还要我给你抬上去啊？”  
“给你当司机当习惯了。”卜凡说。

确实是个挺大的酒会，卜凡觉得李洋大概也只认识这里五分之一的人，他自己就更不用说了，一路记名字记人脸记得头疼。李洋看出了他的窘迫，拿了杯酒给他。“喝点。”他说，“再喝点儿就记得住了。”  
卜凡不信他的鬼话。他还要开车回去，不能喝酒。本着不浪费的原则，李洋喝了那杯酒。接着就有第二杯和第三杯。卜凡知道他能喝，却也觉得这样下去不是个办法。他说：“洋哥，这才刚开始呢。”  
李洋看了看他价值千金的手表，“确实还早。”  
宴会厅密不透风，连扇窗子也没有，呆了两个小时，卜凡就觉得透不过气来，具体来说，就是想抽烟。但他身上只有口香糖。他没嚼一会儿，李洋就偏过头跟他说：“吐了。看着没礼貌。”  
卜凡有点不高兴，但还是照办了。  
李洋又说：我头回见你你也在嚼口香糖  
“你也叫我吐了。”  
“那可是在葬礼上。”  
“所以不能抽烟。”  
“你现在又想抽吗？”  
“有点儿。”卜凡说，“老板赏根烟呗。”  
李洋身上还真的有烟，装逼兮兮地放在银色的烟盒里。烟盒里面稀疏地散着三根黑底金滤嘴的。李洋抖出来给他看了一秒，就收回去了。“就给你闻闻。”  
“闻闻也得拿出来闻啊。”卜凡苦着脸，“而且你平时抽的也不是这个吧。”  
“看着好看，就带出来了。一会儿去洗手间给你。”  
“怎么搞得跟初中生似的。找个阳台不行吗。”  
卜凡再迟钝也知道李洋是喜欢他才捉弄他。但他始终有点怕李洋。倒不仅是因为李洋让人捉摸不透的事业和人际关系。李洋喜欢他却没打算跟他交心，甚至不主动出击，让人也不好表示些什么。  
会长在上面的讲话持续了得有一刻钟，没什么内容。李洋歪着头，一副酒劲上来了的样子。卜凡倒是一副全神贯注的样子。“你听懂了吗？”李洋低声问。  
“那总得装装样子吧，不然丢你的人。”  
“懂事儿。”  
李洋将一根烟塞到卜凡西装内侧的口袋里，又珍而重之地拍了拍。“走。”  
“去哪？”  
“洗手间。”

李洋实际上还是把他带去了露台。这儿离宴会厅有点远了，演讲与音乐都听不到，就连灯光也欠奉。卜凡在黑暗中点了烟，觉得放松了些。“洋哥你不用吗？”他问。  
“我嗓子不舒服。”李洋靠着围栏，姿势有点危险。  
“你往里站点。”卜凡拽了他一把，“小心明天上社会新闻。”  
“我没喝酒。”李洋说。  
完了完了完了，已经进入醉酒二期症状了。抽完这根烟就得赶紧把人带回去——卜凡猛吸了一口。  
“你不信我。”李洋说，“那种杯子装的是苹果汽水，你喝了就知道了。”  
卜凡才不信。刚刚他闻了下那杯酒，现在脑袋都开始晕。李洋喝了那么多，一定更不能好。  
“回去吧。”卜凡说。  
“烟没抽完呢。老板赏的烟，你抽一半就丢了？”  
那好像是不太合适。卜凡硬着头皮继续抽。今天空气不好，每吸一口肺里就浮一层灰。月亮星星什么的也一概没有，这个露台朝着一片林子，路灯好像都坏了。总之黑漆漆的，没有什么可看。就连李洋也像消失了一样。卜凡揉了揉眼睛，神了，李洋真的虚化成了一团黑色的影子，逼近他，在他跟前晃了晃，然后悄无声息地撞了过来。  
嗑在围栏上的时候卜凡很奇妙地没有什么痛感。倒是半个身体悬在外面让他有点恐惧。李洋压着他，拽着他的衣领不让他掉下去。  
这个时候卜凡反而异常镇定，说：“你是不是要逼奸民男了？”  
“有点这个意思吧。”  
李洋说到做到，立刻开始动手动脚。卜凡感官再迟钝也明白怎么回事了，“是烟……”  
李洋捂着他的嘴，不让他说出来。  
真的着了他的道了。卜凡记得自己的腰上还别着把军刀，李洋的手比他快，先一步卸了下来。紧接着是袖扣上的发信器也被拆了——李洋好像根本没搞明白那是什么也懒得研究，随手往林子里一扔。  
“这扣子太难看了。”李洋说，“我忍了一晚上。”  
最后一样东西李洋摸了半天才摸出来。卜凡的窃听器贴在胸口。“我可是在干正经事。”卜凡听到军刀弹出来的脆响。刀尖擦着卜凡的胸口，他眼都没有眨一下。李洋慢悠悠地将窃听器挑出来弄碎。“你看我在干正事，真不是觊觎你的肉体。”他一本正经地说，“来，交代一下。”  
“好老板不应该在烟里下毒。”卜凡摊手。  
“好司机不应该戴着管制刀具上班。”李洋说。  
李洋还把他压在冰冷的石栏上。卜凡慢慢地觉得有点疼了，但也说不上是哪儿疼。现在大概就算是划开他喉咙他也要反应个三两秒。李洋真不是个东西。  
“你是警察吗？”李洋问。  
卜凡不理他。  
“你要是警察我就不动粗。我挺遵纪守法的。”李洋话虽这么说，刀却没有收回去。  
“坦白从宽，抗拒从严。”卜凡说，“你要遵纪守法，现在就该争取宽大处理了。”  
“我没干坏事儿啊。”李洋漫不经心地用刀尖挑着卜凡的领带，“今晚没交易，真的就商会开会，小卜警官。”  
卜凡根本不搭理他，大概是药物的作用，他一点儿也不紧张。况且他这边没了动静，过一会儿就有人来救他。跟着李洋这么长一段时间，卜凡周边情报搜集了不少，但是李洋这个人本身倒真的没发现什么实质问题。卜凡琢磨着今晚就算真把他抓了也不顶用。  
“你早发现了?”  
“是有一阵子了。”李洋声音充满笑意，“你就是恃宠而骄，才露了马脚。”  
卜凡不知道也懒得问他怎么露了马脚。“行吧，那你来灭口吧。”他说。  
“我哪儿敢。”李洋松开手，让卜凡滑落到了地面上。他居高临下地看着他，“但你这下暴露了，就不能再给我当司机了吧。”  
“我早就不想干了。”卜凡实诚地说。  
“还得隐姓埋名，躲到偏远小县城里住个三五年，防止我打击报复，是吧？”李洋皱着眉头，“我总能把你揪出来的，躲也没用。”  
卜凡根本不信。  
“这么着我俩都不开心。”李洋换上了一副甜言蜜语的腔调，“还是把我招安了吧，洋哥江湖地位显赫，给你当线人，怎么样？”  
卜凡全身上下都没劲了。他只能转转眼珠，“你到底想干嘛？”他问。  
“想惩恶扬善。”李洋说，“我从小就相当警察，只是近视得早。”  
卜凡翻了个白眼。  
“还有就是，”李洋说，“我不想当你老板了，想和你交朋友。”  
这点卜凡倒是信的。李洋说得没错，他就是恃宠而骄，仗着李洋喜欢他，被药翻了拿刀指着也没有警惕感，甚至觉得李洋的话有一点可信。如果李洋能给他们当线人的话，自己大概还得为他开一段时间的车吧。  
“是交朋友还是谈朋友？”他问。  
“看你们组织纪律了。”李洋说，“尽量不影响小卜警官的工作。”  
李洋突然想起了什么：“卜凡，是你的大名吗？”  
卜凡讨厌这个问题，闭上眼睛没再理他。  
“谈朋友总不能不知道对方大名吧？”李洋轻轻踹了他一脚。  
刀架在他脖子上他也不会告诉李洋他大名是什么。虽然如此，李洋后来打听到真相的时候，还是嘲笑了他足足一个礼拜。

end


End file.
